Like an Erotic Train Wreck
by Onyxlight
Summary: Roy goes to visit Ed to try and get the whole story about the exchange between Russell and Al and walks in on a rather private moment.


**Title**: Like an Erotic Train Wreck  
**Pairing**: Ed/Russell  
**Words**: 836  
**Rating**: MA  
**Summary**: Roy goes to visit Ed to try and get the whole story about the exchange between Russell and Al and walks in on a rather private moment.  
**Disclaimer**: I make no claims of ownership even if that fact makes me sniffle.

* * *

Dinner with Al and Wrath had been an interesting affair for Roy indeed. He knew something was up when the younger Elric returned home riled up and scowling. He'd had enough firsthand experience with an angry Al when he was looking for Ed when he disappeared, as well as when he and Ed were dating to know better than to press the issue. Once Roy heard a snippet of what transpired he decided he needed to visit Ed if he wanted the whole story.

Anything that made Russell come out looking like a bastard was fine by him.

He didn't show it as Russell did but he was no happier with the cocky blond than the blond was with him. Roy just knew how to handle himself better and not let it show. By all appearances, he was over Ed and fine with him having moved on, but in reality, nothing could be further from the truth. He missed the vertically challenged alchemist everyday of his life.

Roy still hadn't gotten past the guilt he felt over what caused them to split up. Roy would do anything to make it up to Ed but he had a feeling some things couldn't be forgiven and chances are he'd crossed that line.

Roy shook those thoughts out of his mind as he approached the house Ed and Russell shared. Once he stepped up on the porch he rang the bell and waited…and waited, and waited. He buzzed the bell again and once he heard no movement he started to leave but then thought, perhaps he should check the backyard. Due to Russell being obsessed with all things that grow, Ed's mentioned to Roy that they spend a lot of time outside.

As Roy rounded, the house an odd sound reached his ears. Curious he picked up his pace a little. The moment his eyes fell on the back porch the source of the noise became all too clear.

There Ed sat, pants-less on the two-cushion bench with his head thrown back, eyes clenched shut and Russell on his knees between his legs. It was getting dark and the dying light of day spilled over them in a way that made them seem almost unreal. Russell had his hands on his lover's hips and most of Ed's thick cock down his throat. Ed's flesh hand was absently playing with Russell's hair as the other one gripped the arm of the bench.

Roy knew this was a private moment and he should just walk away as silently as possible but he couldn't. They were like a beautiful erotic train wreck he couldn't stop staring at.

Russell's head was bobbing up and down with increasing speed and soon Ed was chanting his name over and over like some sexual mantra. Ed's head begins to thrash back and forth and Roy had been in Russell's place enough times to know he was on the edge. His hips started thrusting up to meet Russell's lips as his automail hand joined his flesh one in Russell's hair.

"Oh fuck Russ…I'm so…so fucking close…please…" was the breathy panted plea that reached Roy's ears.

That did it. Roy was as hard as the two on the porch as he stood their being the silent voyeur. He was trying ardently not to react to what he was seeing but that was damn near impossible. There had always been something about the way Ed said, the things he said, in the throes of passion that made Roy's dick stand up at full attention.

Even after almost two years of separation, that fact hasn't changed.

"Yes… Russ…yes I'm…"

The hands in Russell's hair clamped onto either side of his head as Ed proceeded to call his lovers name and fuck his mouth as his orgasm washed over him. Roy didn't have to be close enough to see it, to know Russell was swallowing every drop Ed spurted down his throat.

Soon Ed's panting was the only sound and Roy watched as Russell trailed kisses up and down Ed's thighs as his former lover slowly came down off cloud nine. Roy decided it was time for him to leave because as soon as Ed was lucid the ultra sharp senses that went with that wonderful mind of his would be back and he'd have Roy spotted in no time.

As Roy eased off the property adjusting the bulge in his pants the image of Ed fucking Russell's mouth as he came played in his mind. Even as he tried to shake it in hopes of calming down his raging hormones before he got back to Al's he knew it was a lost cause. No matter what he did, he knew he'd be seeing that image in his mind's eye for a long time. All he could do as he awkwardly ambled down the road was pray no one was in or had plans for the bathroom at Al's house; he was going to have it tied up for a while.


End file.
